


Simmering

by bgn846



Series: Heat of the summer [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gladio saves Iggy from heat exhaustion, Gladnis, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Gladio had rescued Ignis from a bout of heat exhaustion only for the two of them to struggle with how to tell each other their true feelings.  Brotherhood FFXV  Gladio/19 , Ignis/18





	Simmering

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation to [Heat Wave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944830) but you don't have to read that for this one to make sense. Or at least I tried hard to write it that way. Its just some Gladnis fluffiness.

He felt a heavy weight on his side and around his neck.  When Ignis opened his eyes to determine the cause he realized that someone was holding on to him.  He froze for a split second in the gloom of his bedroom until he remembered that it was Gladio clinging to him like a life preserver.   He relaxed a bit and turned his head to check the time, 3:00am. 

Gladio had one arm slung over Ignis’ waist and the other was under the advisors head and gently wrapped around his neck.   It was actually quite comfortable being completely enveloped by the shield.  Ignis nuzzled his face into the massive arm next to his head and enjoyed the sensation.  He could feel Gladio’s chest rise and fall with each breath that tickled the back of his neck.

He was on top of his bed covers as was Gladio, they were both clothed.  Well, Gladio had his shorts and t shirt on but Ignis just had his sleep pants on and no shirt.  Then he suddenly remembered the wonderful back massage he was given by Gladio the night before.  They must have both fallen asleep after Gladio was finished.

That made his heart race a bit, Gladiolus Amicitia liked him enough to bestow that gift. He wondered how today would go since he wasn’t currently in need of rescue anymore.  Gladio had been kind enough to come to his aid yesterday when his car battery had died and he needed a ride home. Granted a summer heat wave and excessive exhaustion on Ignis’ part didn’t help matters.  He had called Gladio to help him before he had passed out on the street right before the start of a holiday weekend.

Initially he had felt bad about that action but he needed assistance as most of the citizens of Insomnia had already checked out for the long weekend by that time.  Ignis had been unsure if Gladio might like him more than a friend but he was thinking it might be more of a yes considering their current situation.

He sighed happily and sunk more into the embrace of the shield.  Content for once to relax; he had no obligations that day aside from retrieving his car.  Noctis was spending time with his dad for the holiday and Prompto’s parents were actually in town to be with him so he truly had a few days off.  He closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

There was light filtering through the curtains the next time Ignis opened his eyes. Unlike before Gladio was not holding onto him.  Ignis turned to find him but he wasn’t on the bed at all. His heart sank, the guess about Gladio’s feelings toward him must have been wrong.  He flung one arm over his face to cover his eyes.  He had to start learning to not get his hopes up regarding his feelings.  He was normally so guarded and he thought he might have had a chance to let loose a little around Gladio.

He was so caught up in feeling miserable he didn’t hear Gladio pad back into the room.  “Hey, you okay?”

Ignis flinched and lifted his arm looking slightly confused. “Gladio um, I, uh I thought you had left.”

“Oh, sorry, I just went to grab my gym bag from my trunk so I could freshen up a bit before we went to go get your car. You still want me to help you with that right?”

Ignis nodded quickly, not trusting his voice to not crack if he responded. He felt like an idiot. Of course Gladio wouldn’t just run out on him after staying the whole night, that was dumb.   He took a deep breath and pushed himself off the bed as Gladio excused himself with a smile.

He got up and got dressed figuring he could at least make them breakfast before they set out for the day.  By the time Gladio remerged from the bathroom Ignis had a plate of eggs, toast, and sliced fruit waiting for them both at his small kitchen table.

“Thanks Iggy!  You didn’t have to go to the trouble to make breakfast, I could have made it until I got home later.” Gladio was distracted by the food not even looking at Ignis as he sat down.  “Jared usually fixes something immaculate for the holiday feast anyway.” 

Ignis’ face went ridged at that admission, he was thankful he didn’t have Gladio’s full attention or he would have noticed his reaction.  So the shield was only planning on helping him with his car and then was going home, alone.  He swallowed and slowly sat down opposite Gladio and started to pick at his eggs.

Gladio must have noticed the change in mood “Um hey Iggy, I, ah shit.  I should have asked you first. You already have plans don’t you?  Damn it! I wish I could be more like you and coordinate my thoughts before they leave my mouth.” He rolled his eyes and pursed his lips together before continuing.  “I just assumed you were going to come with me for lunch.  I understand if you don’t want to but..”

Ignis cut him off when he blurted out “I’d love to.” before snapping his mouth shut and staring at his plate. 

Gladio blinked a few times before he smiled and reached out across the table and shoved Ignis in the arm playfully.  “Thanks for saving me from having to continue my horrible babbling. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Ignis grinned and relaxed in his chair lifting his chin up to actually look at Gladio again. “You didn’t upset me.”

“Bullshit!  I’ve seen that look on you before when Noct says something stupid.”  Gladio retorted with a grin.

Ignis laughed at that. “Fine, you found me out.  But are you sure it’s okay for me to crash your family feast?”

“Of course!  Jared always makes more than enough food and Iris loves talking to you about shit that I can’t even begin to understand.  Plus dad thinks you’re a _‘capable young man with great potential_ ’.” He said with a deep voice mimicking the senior Amicitia.  “So it will be fine, stop worrying.”

The advisor smiled and finished his breakfast hopeful for another day with Gladio.

True to his word Gladio helped Ignis jump start his car and followed him to the citadel garages where he left it to be worked on Monday morning.   He quickly hopped into Gladio’s car so he wouldn’t have a repeat of the day before where he had nearly passed out from the heat. 

“Do you need anything from your apartment before we go to my house?”

Ignis shook his head no. “So long as your invitation still stands I don’t require anything but a ride there.”

“Yeah, for sure my invite still stands.  Just chill you need to have some fun.”

 

* * *

 

It took only a few moments of warm smiles and genuine greetings from the Amicitia household for his hesitation to melt away.  Ignis should have known that he was always welcome no matter the occasion.  Gladio ushered him into the dining room where they all sat down and started up an easy conversation like it happened every day.  

After two hours, the amazing meal that Jared had prepared was finished off and all members of the table were thoroughly stuffed.     

“Ignis why don’t you sit with me in the living room while Gladio and Iris help Jared clean up.” The king’s shield declared as he stood up and started walking towards the door. 

“Oh, thank you sir, certainly.”  Ignis got up and glanced quickly at Gladio to see if there was any hint of worry.  Gladio only smiled at him as he wrestled his sister out of her seat and chased her away into the kitchen.  He was on his own, hopefully this was just a friendly moment to sit and reflect.

“Sit anywhere you like.  Iris may come in later and want you to move but just ignore her.” Clarus intoned with his deep voice. “Would you like anything to drink?”

“Oh, thank you sir but no I’m perfect right now.”

“Eh, you don’t have to call me sir you know.”

Ignis gulped and tried again.  “Lord Amicitia?” he looked over with a raised eyebrow as he sat down on the sofa.

Clarus just laughed at him and shook his head.  “Gladio always said you couldn’t turn your politeness off, I’m starting to believe that.  Ignis, really you can call me Clarus in my own home.  I don’t mind.”

Ignis managed a small smile and tried for what he hoped was the last time.  “Very well, Clarus, I’ll endeavor to follow your wishes.”

Clarus made a face he had seen many times on Gladio before, one of pure amusement and joy.  “Fine, I’ll take it.”  He switched subjects after his next breath.  “I hope you are feeling better, Gladio had texted me yesterday to let me know what had happened after he left so suddenly.”

Ignis’ face started to turn red, he knew that he had interrupted something when he called the other day.  “My apologies, I hadn’t intended to disrupt your family time.”

“Oh! It’s not that all Ignis, don’t worry.  Gladio was about to throw Iris out the window at that point anyway he needed a break.  Besides he enjoys helping his friends.  I just know that heat stroke or the likes can be very serious and I’m glad you are doing well.”

“Thank you, I am feeling much better.  Gladio was a very big help.”

Clarus just smiled at that. “Yes, he can be when he wants to be.”

The king’s shield and the prince’s advisor carried on chit chatting for another 20 minutes letting their food settle before a phone call came through on Clarus’ phone.  He pulled it out to answer and smiled.  “It’s just some family friends I’ll be back in a moment.”

Ignis nodded and looked away as Clarus got up and walked out of the room talking on the phone. This holiday was turning out to be nothing like he had imagined.  Instead of sitting in his apartment alone surrounded by paperwork and working too hard he was relaxing and doing nothing, what a treat.

 

* * *

 

“Hey dad, where’s Iggy?” Gladio asked upon seeing his father come into the kitchen and sit at the small table.

“Sleeping I believe.” He responded calmly.

“Whoa, wait was he sleeping this whole time?” Gladio’s eyebrows rising.

“Oh no, he and I were talking quite well and then I just got a phone call from some friends and went out in the hall to take it.  When I came back in a few minutes later he was fast asleep on the couch.  Nothing serious he just needs some shuteye.” He finished with a smile.

“I’ll go check on him I’ll be right back.”  The shield hurried and left the room so he couldn’t see the teasing grin he knew his father was giving him. Sure enough Ignis was sound asleep on the couch.  He was sitting up with his head leaned back against the cushion.  His mouth was just slightly parted and his breath was slow and even.

Gladio had to restrain himself from just reaching out and stroking his hair or touching his face.  He really needed to talk with Ignis to find out how he really felt about him.  A thought occurred to him and he reached out tentatively to grab his glasses.   He was able to successfully remove them without Ignis waking up. 

He was just staring at Ignis’ sleeping face when he got spooked.  He quickly rushed out of the room after Ignis moved a bit fearing he would scare him if he opened his eyes and saw Gladio hovering over him.

When he came back into the kitchen Clarus and Iris were in a very serious discussion about what prince Nocits favorite color was.  Gladio rolled his eyes and sat down again at the table. He only then realized that he had forgotten to put Ignis’ glasses on the table in the living room.  He sighed and gingerly put them on the table to keep them out of harm’s way.

“Oh! I wanna see!  Are those Ignis’ glasses?” Iris crooned suddenly distracted from her original topic.

“Oh no you don’t Iris, I don’t think Iggy would be very happy if you broke his glasses.” Gladio pointedly said back.

She huffed. “I’m not going to break his glasses. I’ll be careful.  Daaaaaadd can I please take a look at them?”

“Oh don’t drag me into this mess; I don’t want to face the wrath of Ignis either.” He grinned.

Iris shook her head and sighed loudly. She had apparently decided to give up and went back to debating with her father about favorite colors.  Jared even sat down to join in on the fun.  The four of them had gotten lost in the moment picking on each other and cracking jokes.  Gladio wasn’t sure how much time had passed. 

Suddenly his father looked past him over his shoulder and smiled warmly.  “Did you enjoy your rest?”  

Gladio spun his head around to see Ignis walking in with a sheepish grin.

“Yes, I’m sorry I must have just.. uh I guess I was tired.” Ignis sighed.

“Relax! No one’s mad about it you just missed out on some very boring discussion regarding the prince’s favorite color. Thank you for saving us from more of it.” Clarus added.   

“Hey! “ Iris sputtered “That’s not fair, it was not boring.” She narrowed her eyes and glared at her father. This only elicited a roaring laugh from him.  “OH! Iggy! Can I try your glasses on?!” She excitedly breathed. “PLEASE?” She was looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Hey Iris I told you about that.” Gladio grumbled.

“Ah, that’s where they got to.  I didn’t think I’d managed to lose them that quickly.”

Gladio grabbed them and raised them over his head out of Iris’ reach and handed them off to Ignis behind him. 

Iris was still looking at Ignis with puppy eyes hoping for a chance and apparently Ignis didn’t spend enough time around the Amicitia house because he was not yet immune to the look.  He sighed and handed them over to her with a strict warning. “Please do be careful to not damage them.”

She breathlessly took them out of his hand like they were a delicate flower and unfolded them slowly.  She sucked both her lips into her mouth and put Ignis’ glasses on.  “Hey! These don’t do anything.” She announced with a scrunched face.   

“Iris!” Gladio growled, this time he was losing his patience.  Before he could continue to berate his sister he heard soft laughter from over his shoulder. 

“Are you accusing me of having a placebo prescription?”  Ignis smiled fondly. “I can assure you that they do improve my vision though it is hard to tell.”

“Placeeeoo what?” Iris asked wrinkling her nose.

“I’m sure _the king’s shield_ would be more than happy to explain that to you.” Ignis responded with a straight face looking directly at Clarus.

Clarus smiled at Ignis as he threw his head back in a fit of laughter.  “Oh lords I wasn’t expecting that one.  Good one Mister Scientia!  I can see why Gladio likes you so much.”

Iris was confused by all the laughter but she took off the glasses and immediately handed them to her brother.  “See you should try, they don’t work.”

Gladio was turning red now, thankful that Ignis was behind him and not able to see his face.   He accepted the frames from his sister and promptly handed them to Ignis.  “It’s rude to not ask first Iris.”

Before Iris could respond Clarus stood up from the table and looked at her. “Iris, didn’t you want to show me that gift you’ve been making for the prince? I know you have been working hard on it and I’d love to see.”  This instantly distracted her and she jumped up from the table and grabbed his hand to drag him away. 

Clarus turned around as he was being lead out of the room and waved goodbye. “Be sure and get him home so he can rest.  Always a pleasure, Ignis.”  And he was gone.   

“I believe I’ll head up to my room for a nap as well, gentlemen do enjoy the rest of your day.”  Said Jared kindly. 

Just like that they were alone in the kitchen.  Gladio finally turned around and looked at Ignis, he was about to say something but Ignis beat him to it.

“Would you like to watch a movie at my place?  My sofa isn’t as comfortable as yours but I do have popcorn.”

Gladio could just see a faint dusting of pink in the advisors cheeks after he stopped talking.  “Sure I would like that a lot. Let me grab a few things and we can head out.”

 

* * *

 

The car ride back to Ignis’ apartment was mostly silent.  Gladio had been debating about how to bring up his feelings towards Ignis.  He wasn’t sure he had been aware of how extensively he had latched onto him throughout the whole night.   He had woken up before Ignis and managed to extract his limbs and flee the room before he stirred.  But the look on Ignis’ face when he came back after he thought he had left was heartbreaking.  He knew there had to be something there.

Soon enough they were standing at Ignis’ front door and walking in.  Both lost in thought most likely about each other but neither willing to bring the subject up first.

“Gladio, I, wanted to thank you for being so kind to me these past two days.  I really am very happy I called you yesterday to help me out.” Ignis said locking his eyes with Gladios as he finished.

“Iggy, you know I would always come running if you needed anything.”  He smiled

Ignis returned the smile as he looked up at him. “Why don’t you select a movie while I get the popcorn ready.” He quickly turned on his heel headed toward the kitchen. 

Gladio almost reached out to grab him but figured he would have a better chance once they were sitting on the sofa.  He made his way over and sat down in the middle so his feet could reach the ottoman in front.   He picked an older movie that he knew Ignis would like and waited for the younger man to reappear from his kitchen. 

He was taking an awfully long time to just pop popcorn.   He should have figured that Ignis would do more than just that.  When he did eventually appear he had a bottle of wine, the popcorn, chocolate candies, and some fresh fruit.  “Wow, you didn’t have to go to all that trouble.”

“It’s the least I could do since I was able to partake in your lovely feast earlier today.” He said softly as he placed the tray in the middle of the ottoman and poured out a glass of wine and handed it to Gladio. He then sat down at the end of the sofa.    

Gladio offered his thanks and started the movie.  He had chickened out again with talking to Ignis.  He just sighed and starting drinking his wine slowly waiting to see what happened.  That fact that he had sat at the end of the sofa didn’t help to bolster his confidence.  After about 20 minutes though he could tell that Ingis was shifting his weight around and then he felt a shoulder touch his. 

Gladio’s heart was starting to beat faster, he was looking at the tv but not really watching it.  He was hoping that Ignis might lean into him more, he could feel the skin on his face warming up and he knew it had to have changed color at this point.   Fuck it, he had to try something. 

So he tried the oldest move in the book.  He reached out with one hand and placed his almost empty wine glass on the end table closest to him and at the same time lifted his other arm and placed it on the back of the sofa around Ignis’ shoulders.   

Ignis had to feel his heart scrambling to beat out his chest now that he had removed his arm from in between them.  Gladio had to work to control his breathing when Ignis leaned in a little further and completely rested his head on his shoulder.  They spent another 30 minutes this way until Gladio dared to look down at Ignis’ face.  He was sound asleep. 

Gladio leaned over and rested his chin on the advisors head of silky hair.  Now what should he do.  He finally decided to try and wake him up and just ask him how he felt because he couldn’t take much more.  “Iggy?” he swallowed waiting for a noise. Nothing. “Hey, you awake? Can I kiss you?” he rolled his eyes at that, he could say anything to him now and he wouldn’t know.

“Mnnnn, say that again?” Ignis stirred a bit and eventually lifted his head up to look at Gladio.  “Did you just ask to kiss me?”

Gladio just went with it.  “Yeah I did.”

Ignis didn’t answer; he smiled and pushed himself up to get eye level with Gladio on the sofa.  They were inches apart now.  He stared into the shields amber eyes and held his gaze for a long moment.

Gladio had slowly started to move his arm from the back of the sofa to hug Ignis closer to him.  He didn’t fight him.  Gladio took his free hand and lifted Ignis’ glasses off his face and placed them with the empty wine glass on the table behind him without looking.  

Ignis leaned in to close the small gap and his soft lips brushed up against the shields.  Gladio moaned quietly as he moved to bite Ignis’ bottom lip.  He closed his eyes and placed small kisses all around Ignis’ mouth.  He suddenly felt a hand around his neck raking through his hair.

He reached out with his free hand and picked up Ignis’ legs under the knee and brought them up over his lap.  He then hugged Ignis tight with both arms around his waist.  Sighing contentedly he continued to kiss Ignis until he felt a tongue graze the inside of his lip. 

Ignis’ mind was racing he was experiencing sensory overload.  Gladio was lavishing him with kisses and he was desperate for more.   He risked an intrusion of his own tongue into the shields mouth and was rewarded with an eager tongue in his mouth.  He could feel Gladio’s arms tighten around him as they continued to kiss but he was also starting to feel lightheaded.   He gasped after a few minutes trying to catch his breath since the young Amicitia was hanging onto him for dear life.  

“Shit, sorry you okay?” rasped Gladio “I uh was just um.” He broke off and just looked at Ignis smiling.

“I’ll survive, but I’m afraid I might pass out if I continue.” He whispered breathlessly as he rested his forehead against Gladios.  “I want to, believe me I do but I need a nap first.”

Gladio snickered at that admission.  “I understand, so long as we pick up where we left off once you wake up.”

“Deal.”

Gladio went to slide out from under Ignis’ legs and he felt two arms around his neck holding tight. “Hey, what are you doing? I thought you needed a nap, I was going to let you go to bed.” he looked puzzled.

“I’m not letting you go; I can nap just fine here while you finish that silly movie.”

Gladio grinned at him and just shook his head.  “Well at least let me get us comfy.”

Ignis smiled and let himself be moved about until they were squished into the sofa laying down and Ignis was sprawled over Gladio’s chest.  “Better?”

“Hmmmnnn.”  He was already halfway into the throws of sleep.  “We are going to have so much fun when I wake up.”  He hummed.

“I can’t wait.” Gladio just wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.  “You’re the best Iggy.” He paused a moment and then added.  “Hey do your glasses really not do anything?”  He flinched when he got a pinch to the arm in return for that question, but Ignis hugged him closer anyway.


End file.
